


Another Day

by theonetosurvive



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the loft. But Mark learns maybe he shouldn't talk in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

I'm sitting on the couch fiddling with my Camera as usual when Roger walks in. 

"Hey Mark..." He says plopping down next to me grinning. I always get worried when he smiles and gins like that. 

"Yes Roger?" I say almost impatiently.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" I give him an odd look. I know what I was dreaming about but I sure as heck ain't telling him. 

"I don't remember why?" 

He laughs "hmm why were you moaning my name and asking for more?" He taunted I turn red. 

"I don't know what your talking about..." I look back to my camera when Roger leans in and has his face barely an inch from mine. 

"Do you know now?" He smirks eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Umm..." I'm dumb founded. It's been months sense I kissed someone. And I've been dreaming of kissing him and more for years. 

He leans forward and kisses me. I moan softly kissing back. He pulls away and I try to stop him but he chuckles.

"I've wanted to do that for years. And by the way I was messing with you. You never said those things. Collins told me you've been crushing on me hard for years and I needed to stop being such a freaking airhead and go for it. I love you Mark. Will you be my boyfriend?" He blushed a little not really being more for emotions.

I smile "Yes Roger. I will and I love you too." I kiss him again.


End file.
